El Dolor del Destino
by Suki90
Summary: Mi voz me estaba traicionando, era evidente el dolor que esto me producía. A decir verdad no me importaba tanto ser un caballero, tan sólo no quería que me alejara de ella de nuevo, mi corazón no podría soportar tanta tristeza de nuevo. RETO del grupo: Saint Seiya - Unión fanfickera.
1. Dolor del alma

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

_**El Dolor del Destino**_

Me encuentro en la sala papal frente a la única persona a la que le debo mi lealtad, la persona por la que daría mi vida sin dudarlo, aquella que amo más que a nadie… más que como una diosa.

Adoro estar en su presencia, ser capaz de observar su infinita belleza y sentir su cálido cosmos lleno de amor envolverme, ese amor de mujer, que no es por ser egocéntrico, que sé que sólo me dedica a mí…

Sé que no está bien pues ella es Athena, una diosa, y para variar: virgen. Si ya el amar a una deidad más allá de eso estaba prohibido y era considerado un crimen, el desear a una entidad divina tan pura como ella era un delito mucho mayor…

Más eso no me importa, pues no estoy buscando nada más allá de eso… Con tal de estar a su lado es más que suficiente, pues mi amor por ella a pesar de poseer dichos deseos, va mucho más allá de cualquier deseo carnal…

Pero hoy la noto extraña, no es la misma de siempre… Su cosmos me lo dice, más sin embargo su rostro fue el primero en hablar. Intenté acercarme a ella durante los días pasados, pero ella no me lo permitió; a pesar de haberle dicho hace poco que la amaba más que como una diosa, y saber que ella me correspondía, hoy eso no parecía haber ocurrido.

— Saori, ¿qué ocurre? —le pregunto finalmente, hincándome, buscando que al hacerlo ella volteara a verme, pero no lo hace.

Deja salir un pesado suspiro y me responde— Seiya, antes que nada… quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho como caballero, por la Tierra, por mi… —comienza a decirme—. Realmente no hay forma de pagarte todo aquello que has hecho. De verdad, muchas gracias…

Un poco confundido ante lo que me está diciendo, le respondo mientras afianzo el agarre del casco de la armadura de Sagitario, la cual había sido restaurada gracias a la sangre de Athena— No tienes que agradecer nada Saori… Soy un caballero, y como tal mi deber es velar por el bienestar de esta nuestra Tierra, pero por sobre todo por ti… —esto último lo digo con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, cada vez que le hago este tipo de confesiones, todo mi ser comienza a temblar y siendo que en cualquier momento mi vida terminará debido al infarto que puede sufrir mi pequeño y latiente amigo.

Espero su respuesta con paciencia, aunque eso suene raro dado que yo no soy el mejor ejemplo de dicha virtud, más el estar a su lado me ha hecho madurar mucho, y he empezado a hacer cosas que antes en mi niñez no podía hacer debido a mi terquedad y rebeldía.

De nueva cuenta la escucho soltar otro pesado suspiro. No entiendo, ¿qué le pasa? Está muy extraña el día de hoy…

— Sao-…

— A pesar de todo lo que has hecho —comienza, no importándole haberme interrumpido. Su voz se escucha muy fría, pero a la vez siento como si le costara hablar—, a pesar de todo aquello… Seiya… —finalmente se gira para darme la cara y me sorprendo al ver su mirada—. Caballero, a partir del día de hoy, quedas liberado de tus labores como el caballero Seiya de Pegaso. Es por ello, que debes marcharte del santuario inmediatamente.

Un silencio sepulcral se apropia del lugar… No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo… ¡Esto, esto no puede ser posible!

— Pe-Pero, ¿qué dices Saori?

— Te ordeno que me tengas más respeto, antiguo caballero de pegaso —me ordena con frialdad mientas toma asiento. Mi corazón me duele, ¿qué le sucede? ¿Por qué está actuando así? —. Te prohíbo que me llames por ese nombre en mi presencia.

Me levanto presuroso ante tales palabras. Mis oídos no creen lo que escuchan y mi vista no concibe lo que veo. Esta no es la Saori con la que conviví después de mi regreso de Grecia, no es por la que luché todo este tiempo…

No es de quien me enamoré…

— ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Preguntas por qué te estoy relevando de tus labores como caballero? —me pregunta con frialdad—. Qué pregunta. Seiya, deberías estar agradecido de que te esté liberando de tus labores. Si no mal recuerdo, anteriormente no deseabas ni ser un caballero, sólo querías buscar a tu hermana —me dice—. Ahora que la has encontrado no hay motivos para que sigas aquí. Es por eso que lo mejor será que te vayas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —le digo con molestia, acercándome un poco más a ella—. ¡Sabes muy bien que eso fue antes, Saori!

— ¡No me levantes la voz Seiya! —me dice, siento su cosmos arder en ese momento, lo cual me hace retroceder un poco al inicio, pero después eso no me importa y vuelvo a avanzar hacia ella.

Camino unos cuantos pasos más y estoy casi al pie de los escalones.

— Esas no son razones suficientes como para que me pidas que me vaya —le digo, modulando mi voz, no quería volver a gritarle.

— Es una lástima, no hay más qué explicar. Te irás de aquí Seiya, es una orden.

— No quiero —te respondo tajante.

— Esto no es de querer o no, es una orden Seiya. Si realmente lo que dijiste es cierto y que ahora si gustabas de ser un caballero y velabas por mí que soy tu diosa, entonces obedecerás —me dice, levantándose y dándose la vuelta de nueva cuenta.

No, esta vez no me evadirá.

Suelto mi casco y me acerco a ella para tomarla del brazo con fuerza y hacerla girar hacia a mí. La sorpresa en sus ojos no me sorprende, ya que seguramente estoy cometiendo otro crimen que será añadido a la lista negra por estar poniéndome al tú por tú con mi diosa, pero eso no me importa…

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —me pregunta, volviendo a mirarme con aquella gélida mirada—. Te ordeno que me sueltes.

— No te obedecía de niño cuando me ordenabas jugar contigo, no creas que ahora será diferente… —le digo con molestia.

Saori hace el intento de soltarse de mi agarre, pero para desgracia suya, mi fuerza es mucho mayor que la suya. Eso se lo demuestro en el momento en que tiro de su brazo y la pego a mí, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

El silencio vuelve a reinar en la sala, siento el ambiente muy pesado. Afianzo más el agarre y vuelvo a hablar

— ¿Por qué me quieres alejar de tu lado…? —le pregunto, sintiendo mi voz quebrarse de a poco. Espero durante algunos segundos, incluso puedo decir que por minutos, su respuesta, pero esta nunca llega, por lo que decido seguir hablando—. No me hagas esto Saori… Sabes que mi vida es ser un caballero, pero por sobre todo… que mi vida te pertenece, y que sin ti no soy nada…

Mi voz me estaba traicionando, era evidente el dolor que esto me producía. A decir verdad no me importaba tanto ser un caballero, tan sólo no quería que me alejara de ella de nuevo, mi corazón no podría soportar tanta tristeza de nuevo.

Siento un leve movimiento de sus brazos, como si fuera a corresponder el abrazo en el que la tengo presa…

Pero lo único que hace es alejarme de ella, primero que con suavidad, más después con brusquedad…

— Exacto, tu vida me pertenece… —comienza a decirme mientras vuelve a girarse y darme la espalda, tomándose los brazos—. Y porque me pertenece es que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, y lo que deseo hacer ahora con ésta es alejarla de la mía… ¿Lo has entendido ya?

Sus palabras me han dado un golpe infinito en el pecho, logrando que varias lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos. Qué gran diferencia la actitud de hace unos días cuando le hice saber mis sentimientos a ahora, que literalmente está echando todo por la borda… ¿Qué le pasó a la Saori que siempre protegí?

¿Dónde está mi Saori…?

— Entiendo que me quieras lejos… Pero lo que no comprendo es el verdadero motivo Saori, quiero decir… Diosa Athena —le digo, intentando controlar el temblor que mi voz tenía debido al leve llanto que no podía detener. Bajé la vista, no podía seguir viéndola…

— No te debo ninguna explicación —me dice, maldición… ni eso puedo llegar a obtener—. Pero creo que la mereces a final de cuentas… —me dice con el mismo tono frío de voz, aunque logro distinguir un poco de calma, aquel que siempre solía usar—. Seiya, la razón por la que te estoy echando del santuario es la siguiente…

* * *

Camino con lentitud fuera de la sala papal, buscando no alejarme del lugar tan rápido a pesar de que Saori me lo haya ordenado. Lagrimas corrían por mi mejillas sin cesar, no puedo detenerlas, pues estas representan el dolor que está sintiendo mi alma y mi corazón al alejarme del ser que más amo, amé y amaré en todas las vidas que tenga que vivir…

Maldita fuera la hora en la que tuviera que enamorarme de ella…

Más lo peor es… que no me importaría volverlo a hacer, a pesar de saber que nuestro destino es sufrir por este amor que es imposible, que es prohibido, por toda la eternidad…

Me giró hacia la cámara del patriarca por última vez, y recuerdo las palabras que Saori me dio como motivo de su decisión.

_Zeus te detesta porque le has robado el amor de su hija… Así que por tu bien, es mejor que te alejes de ella… para siempre…_

Me quedo observando el lugar por unos segundos más antes de volver a retomar mi caminar y alejarme poco a poco de la recamara del patriarca. Mientras lo hago, un fuerte rencor comienza a florecer en mi corazón hacia el dios más grande del Olimpo, el gran Zeus…

Ese dios… sabía que en algún momento nos daría problemas, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan celoso con su hija. Definitivamente debí poner más atención en las clases que me dio Marín sobre mitología griega, de haber sabido… no habría sido un golpe tan duro el conocer la razón del por qué Saori me aleja de ella…

— _Te lo juro Zeus, algún día llegaré a ti, y cuando lo haga… me encargaré de dejar mi huella en tu rostro, por toda la eternidad… Romperé la cadena del destino que por tu culpa ella y yo debemos sufrir era tras era…_

* * *

**Suki: **Y bueno, aquí dejo un pequeño one-shot de una leve idea que se me ocurrió hace poco. De hecho esto es un reto que propuse en un grupo de facebook con otras autoras y pues vamos a ver qué tal les queda a ellas y si deciden subirlo. Si lo hacen yo sé que les quedará de maravilla. En fin… Sueños Deseados tendrá su actualización pronto. ¡Espérenlo con esmero!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	2. Dolor del corazón

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

**Aclaración: **Narrativa en tercera persona.

* * *

_**El Dolor del Destino**_

**Capítulo 2: **Dolor del corazón.

_Ocultos de la vista de quien pudiera irrumpir en aquella habitación que le ha pertenecido a ella desde siempre, sus labios atacaron el mentón de la joven, recorriendo así la línea de la mandíbula, desviándose de vez en cuando por las mejillas que eran blancos de simultáneos, conteniendo una inoportuna sonrisa al percatarse de cómo es que ella se estremecía entre sus brazos al sentir aquella caricia continua por su piel._

_Eran demasiadas la sensaciones que su ser les permitía sentir dentro de ellos mientras continuaban con este rito prohibido por los dioses, que por mucho que así lo fuera, a ellos ya no les importaba, pues se habían dado cuenta de que ya les era imposible contener aquel deseo que desde hacía eras atrás sentían el uno por el otro._

_Sus labios se desviaron momentáneamente de sus mejillas para así poder atrapar la oreja de la joven doncella entre sus labios y darle atenciones especiales mediante suaves y tiernos mordiscos que a ella enloquecían por completo, soltando así leves suspiros por la atención que recibía._

_Pronto la atención se vio dirigida hacia sus rosados labios, los cuales ya estaban semi-abiertos, como si lo estuvieran esperando, como si desde el comienzo de los tiempos hubieran estado preparándose para ese momento... e invitándolo a cumplir con lo que su corazón le dictaba._

_Y así lo hizo..._

— _Se-Seiya… —logró articular extasiada mientras sentía cómo es que los fuertes brazos del moreno la atraían cada vez más a él, uniendo sus cuerpos casi por completo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, algo que había deseado desde hacía siglos._

— _Te amo… —le susurró él mientras volvía a repartir varios besos por la mejilla de la doncella, la cual se encontraba presa entre la pared, sus brazos y él. Al decir aquellas palabras su corazón se aceleró, aún no era capaz de controlar la adrenalina que el sólo hecho de ignorar el designio de los dioses le provocaba._

_No pudiendo evitar perderse en las sensaciones que su ser más querido, lo único que ella pudo responder a aquella confesión, la cual llevaba siglos queriendo escucharle decir, fue posar sus brazos en la nuca del muchacho que desde aquel día en particular había decidido no portar la armadura que le correspondía y conducirlo de vuelta a donde él pertenecía… a esos suaves labios ahora rojos que lo acariciaban y le hacían sentir la locura de la pasión al mismo tiempo, dándole a Seiya esa miel que tanto había añorado brindarle._

_Cuando ambos se separaron, Seiya no pudo evitar dejar de notar el brillo en los ojos de Saori… eran la promesa de un fuego que sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para consumirlos a los dos…_

_Le sonrió y le dio un último beso en la frente antes de aflojar el agarre en su cintura y verla con esa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella._

— _Te amo Saori… —volvió a confesar, acariciando una de las mejillas de la doncella._

_Saori, quien no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por separarse, le sonrió y dándole un rápido beso en los labios a su caballero le respondió…_

— _Y yo te amo a ti… _

Al verlo salir de la cámara del patriarca, sus piernas finalmente cedieron y se dejó caer sobre ellas, apoyándose en sus manos mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Sus manos formaron unos pequeños puños sobre el suelo, dejando ver cierto temblor en ellas de igual manera.

El sepulcral silencio que en algún momento reinó en aquella sala, ahora no era más que un mero recuerdo, ya que leves sollozos, que poco a poco iban tomando fuerza, comenzaron a retumbar contra las paredes del lugar, logrando que un seco eco se produjera.

La diosa había perdido la batalla…

— Perdóname… —suplicó con la voz entrecortada—. ¡Perdóname…! —volvió a pedir en un sollozo ahogado mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre su boca, tratando de contener el gran dolor que por medio de sus labios salía.

Más era una tarea imposible, ya que había tratado con gélida actitud al ser que más amaba en el mundo, lo había alejado de la peor manera de su lado, y esta vez para siempre.

Algo que jamás deseo…

Su felicidad estaba a su lado, desde siempre.

Pero el destino es cruel y duro, especialmente para ellos que poseen un amor que está prohibido desde siempre, y todo gracias al más magnánimo dios del Olimpo:

Zeus…

Su padre…

¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que podían desafiarlo? Eso era una locura, ¡hasta para ella que era una diosa!

Había sido realmente inocente al pensar que en esta era, ella y su caballero podrían disfrutar del bello amor que tanto se profesaban sin palabras desde la era del mito. De verdad, muy ingenua…

Y gracias a esa ingenuidad, había tenido que alejar su más precioso tesoro de su lado…

— _**¡Por favor Padre, no le hagas nada! —le pidió la joven cabellos lavanda en el suelo con voz quebradiza, intentando contener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.**_

_**El más omnipotente dios de todo el Olimpo veía desde su trono a su hija predilecta, a la que más quería, a la que más celaba, con desconcierto y a la vez enojo. Realmente no podía creer lo que sus magnánimos ojos le mostraban.**_

— _**No te reconozco Athena, ¿qué te ha pasado en esta era? No, más bien, ¿qué te ha pasado era tras era, reencarnación tras reencarnación? —le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie—. Cada vez te has ido volviendo más humana… ¡Eres una diosa, por todos los dioses! Deberías compórtate como tal… —la reprendió—. Lo único que veo frente a mi es a una diosa que poco a poco se ha ido convirtiendo en humana… Un Dios humano es peor que los humanos…**_

_**Saori alzó su vidriosa vista hacia su padre, el cual había decidido darle la espalda debido a lo decepcionado que se encontraba de ella. La mirada que la joven doncella le dedicaba al gran dios mostraba una gran variedad de sentimientos, respeto, amor, coraje, enojo, pero por sobre todo miedo… Eso se debía a la horrible visión que le había mostrado su padre…**_

_**Había tocado su punto débil…**_

_**Su único y gran punto de flaqueza…**_

_**Había intentado hablar nuevamente, pero su voz simplemente no le ayudaba en lo absoluto y eso le frustraba. **_

_**Se aclaró la garganta varias veces con el único fin de poder hacer uso de su melodiosa voz nuevamente.**_

— _**¿Qué debo hacer…? —comenzó ella con decisión—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no le pongas un dedo encima? —le preguntó con urgencia, realmente necesitaba saber, quería protegerlo de la ira del más poderoso dios que jamás pudiera existir en el Olimpo. **_

_**Zeus, quien se había interesado en las palabras de su hija, giró levemente su rostro y la observó, analizando esa acuosa mirada.**_

— _**¿Estás dispuesta… a cumplir lo que yo diga? ¿Crees poder hacer lo que te ordene? —la cuestionó.**_

_**Saori, poniéndose de pie con lentitud, le devolvió la mirada al dios. Decisión es lo único que se podía ver en esos ojos color azul marino. No había duda, ella haría lo que fuera por proteger a su más querido caballero de la ira de su padre.**_

_**¡Lo que fuera! **_

— _**Con tal de salvarlo de tan atroz final, Padre, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea… —le dice ella con firmeza.**_

_**La sonrisa que el dios del trueno y de los cielos esbozo en sus labios no pasó desapercibida por la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría. Su interior comenzó a temblar, no tenía idea de qué fuera lo que su padre llegaría a pedirle, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que ser firme por el bien de su tesoro…**_

_**Por el bien de su amado Pegaso…**_

Los sollozos habían ido disminuyendo con el correr de los minutos, después de haber recordado aquella divina platica, recordó el por qué estaba haciendo; por lo que aunque le doliera en el alma tener que sufrir tal desdicha que es tener al ser amado lejos, debía ser fuerte y cumplir su palabra.

Era por su bien, para que este no fuera tocado por el poder de Zeus y no volviera a nacer, pues la intensión de esta gran deidad no era otra cosa más que esa, eliminarlo permanentemente debido a la cantidad de crímenes que había cometido.

El más grave: **Desear y amar a una deidad…**

... y virgen para variar. Aunque ella no lo consideraba un crimen…

Recordando y repasando aquello se tocó su cabello, aquel que había decidido cortar por el bien de su amado. Eso demostraba todo el amor que ella le tenía, pues su cabello era como un simbolismo de su condición de diosa, especialmente de la castidad, así como Artemisa.

Era en momentos como este en los que se preguntaba por qué había decidido ser una diosa virgen, con ese deseo todo lo demás se volvía automáticamente prohibido, añadiéndole la imposición de su padre.

De no haber hecho aquella elección, prohibiéndoselo su padre o no, ella hubiera podido ser capaz de amar y ser amada con libertad por cualquier entidad, ya fuera titán, dios o humano…

Suspiró. Ya no tenía caso seguir lamentándose. Lo único que podía hacer de ahora en adelante era continuar con su vida, hasta que ese cuerpo humano en el que había decidido renacer ya no pudiera siquiera moverse y pudiera morir en paz, para así ya no sentir la agonía de la ausencia de su amado.

Se levantó con cuidado y se dio la vuelta, estaba realmente cansada y quería descansar en su alcoba.

Estuvo a punto de seguir su camino, pero se giró levemente hacia la salida de la recamara del patriarca y sonrió con tristeza, mientras una traviesa lágrima se escaba de sus ojos.

— Hasta siempre, amor…

Y así, desapareció detrás de las rojas cortinas finalmente…

* * *

**Suki: **¡Los engañé! —risa malvada—. El complete era sólo un despiste para no tener tanta presión de escribir y bueno, creo que funcionó. En fin, se supone que debería estar escribiendo Sueños Deseados pero pues… me vino la inspiración para continuar el reto finalmente y pues aquí lo tienen. Es cortito pero creo que es mejor eso a que sea sólo un capítulo. Varias cositas de aquí las tomé de las conversaciones que he tenido con Le Fleur Noir en facebook, así que es gracias a ella que tienen capítulo hoy. ¡Agradézcanle!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	3. Dolor de una pérdida

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada.

* * *

_**El Dolor del Destino**_

**Capítulo 3: **Dolor de una pérdida

Había decido pasar la noche en la antigua cabaña que compartía con Marín, su maestra, una de las mujeres en las que más había confiado desde que llegó al santuario y que hacía tiempo estaba abandonada. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Ese era un enorme misterio, incluso para Seiya, pues no la había visto ya en mucho tiempo, y eso le dolía… La extrañaba.

Se recostó en la cama que allí había y miró el techo. Se encontraba devastado, a pesar de no haber derramado más lágrimas después de salir de la cámara del patriarca, aún sentía ese dolor tan inmenso que era el tener que separarse de Saori, la única mujer a la que le era fiel como tal…

A la única que había llegado a amar más de lo que alguna vez imaginó hacer…

Si por él fuera no lo haría, se quedaría a su lado para siempre para protegerla, cuidar de que nada le pasara, ver por su bienestar. Pero eso no era lo que ella quería… Eso no era lo que deseaba…

Pues bien, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, acataría la orden que su bella doncella le había dado, se alejaría de ella para siempre.

Sin embargo, una misión tenía que cumplir primero, antes de irse… tenía que realizar una última labor, una que él mismo se había impuesto. Furioso apretó los puños y alzó su mano derecha hacia arriba.

— Lo prometo Zeus… Así como a Apolo le dejé mi puño marcado en su rostro, a ti te haré lo mismo… — dijo en voz alta, denotando en su voz que realmente estaba molesto y le tenía un gran odio al Dios más poderoso de todo el Olimpo—. Esta será… la última vez que intervienes en nuestro destino…

Sus orbes color chocolate no dejaron de mirar su puño, en ellos se podía observar la ira contenida dentro de él. Estaba decidido, no importándole cómo, lo haría… llegaría a Zeus y saldaría cuentas con él.

* * *

Pasos de un lado a otro se escuchaban dentro de los aposentos de la gran diosa que rige la Tierra. La noche finalmente había caído, y por fin podía dejar atrás aquella máscara que le permitía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. En sus ojos se podía ver la desesperación, la angustia, la tristeza, pero por sobre todo… la desolación que sentía en su corazón, el vacío que se había apoderado de ella desde que el Pegaso, quien siempre la acompañaba en todo viaje se alejaba de su lado.

Y lo peor… es que no podía hacer nada, pues la orden la dictó ella misma. Se sentía tan mal…

Se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó en ella, apretando sus manos contra la orilla de ésta, para después posarlas sobre su rostro y comenzar a temblar levemente; estaba intentando contener su llanto.

_Por todos los dioses, no sé cómo le haré para soportar esta soledad que estoy sintiendo… Dudo que haya una forma, un método para apaciguar este dolor que reside en mi corazón en este momento. _

_Oh Seiya… ¿Por qué tenían que resultar las cosas así? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti tan intensamente? Por Zeus… me duele tanto… Cuando te vi marchar de la cámara del patriarca, sentí como si más de un millón de las espadas de Hades hubieran perforado mi corazón… ¿Así te habrás sentido tú?_

_No… seguramente el dolor que sentiste fue muchísimo peor…_

Más de mil imágenes de Seiya, de los momentos que pasaron juntos, de ocasiones en las que la salvó del peligro, vinieron a su mente. Dichos recuerdos sólo lograron que más lágrimas cayeran de sus azulados ojos.

Habían pasado apenas unas horas, pero no soportaba tal dolor.

— Necesito verlo… Tengo que explicarle mejor las cosas. Decirle… Hacerle saber que si hice esto fue porque él es… lo más importante que tengo en esta vida…—se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba de su cama y salía de sus aposentos a paso apresurado.

Llegó a la cámara del patriarca y se detuvo un momento para buscar el cosmos de Seiya. Intentó detectarlo dentro de la casa de Sagitario, pero era evidente que ya no estaría ahí… Por lo que sólo le quedaba un solo lugar para buscarlo.

— _Seiya… ¡Seiya…!_ —pensó para sí misma mientras reanudaba su carrera desde la cámara del patriarca hacia las 12 casas, las cuales casi todas estaban deshabitadas.

¿Se estaría viendo egoísta con este acto? Quizás así era, pero en este momento eso era lo último que le importaba; lo único que quería en ese instante era poder despedirse bien de él y hacerle saber lo mucho que lo quería; para que por lo menos se recordaran con cariño y no con tristeza ni rabia…

* * *

Una copa de oro llena del más fino vino se vio chocar contra el suelo de forma brusca, derramando todo el líquido y por demás haciendo sonar un fuerte eco en el salón, logrando captar la atención de quien estuviese cerca.

Leves y delicados pasos se escucharon cada vez con más fuerza, alguien había escuchado las rabietas que el autor de tanta rudeza en el salón hacía. Cuando llegó a su lado lo único que pudieron ver sus grisáceos ojos fueron la rabia y la desesperación de quien era el más poderoso de todos los dioses del Olimpo.

— ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! —exclamó la varonil voz al mismo tiempo en que volvía a sentarse en su inmenso trono.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, amado mío? —preguntó una hermosa voz—. ¿Por qué mi gran Zeus está de tan mal humor este día? —volvió a cuestionar aquella mujer que había llegado a los aposentos del gran Dios del trueno cuando escuchó el molesto sonido que la copa de oro produjo.

Zeus, el dios de dioses no respondió la pregunta que la bella dama que había llegado al salón hacía poco, lo único que en ese momento le importaba era lo que estaba sucediendo en Midgard, en la Tierra, específicamente en Grecia, Atenas. Se sentó en su gran e imponente trono y renegó en silencio.

No importándole no haber obtenido respuesta, la bella dama se acercó al dios con elegancia y se sentó en el descansa brazos del trono, logrando así en este posición poder posar sus brazos por los hombros del que rige los cielos.

— ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta esposo mío? ¿Es que acaso alguien ha desobedecido tus sagradas ordenes? —le preguntó ella, la que era poseedora no sólo del título de la diosa más poderosa de todo el Olimpo junto con Zeus y de ser llamada la conyugue de él, sino de una gran e inmensa belleza.

Inigualable.

Aunque, a pesar de que a ella le cayera como un balde de agua fría, sólo había una diosa que tenía una belleza equiparable a la suya.

Si, ella, la que más detestaba de toda la orden de dioses…

Athena, la hija de Zeus y Metis…

Y como si a la joven Athena no le pareciera suficiente, esta también poseía una belleza interior inimaginable, tal como ningún otro dios del Olimpo poseía.

Athena. El sólo hecho de pensar en ella lograba que una infinita rabia se posara sobre ella, pero cómo la detestaba. Había muchas razones para ello, pero la más importante era porque esta jovencita era la hija predilecta de su esposo; no había cosa que Zeus no hiciera con tal de complacer a su pequeña y adorada diosa.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que últimamente esta joven nacida ya en forma adulta no lo tenía muy contento que digamos.

— ¿Zeus…? —preguntó con voz queda, muy cerca del oído de su esposo.

El dios ni se inmutó por su cercanía— No es nada Hera —respondió él, todavía manteniendo el ceño fruncido.

Aquella respuesta le dio la razón a la diosa, lo que produjo que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, Definitivamente su dios estaba molesto, realmente enfadado con la joven Athena, algo que no se había visto hacía siglos. Con estas actitudes, finalmente podría ser capaz de demostrarle a Zeus que era mucho mejor confiar en ella y seguir sus consejos, que el seguir apoyando a su hija predilecta.

— Será acaso… ¿que la pequeña Athena volvió a desobedecer tus órdenes? —preguntó ella mientras se levantaba del descansa brazos, logrando así que Zeus suspirara con molestia, lo que logró que la sonrisa de la diosa se ensanchara mucho más—. Lo sabía, es esa niña de nuevo —dijo con tristeza disimulada—. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora nuestra pequeña guerrera? —preguntó, viendo a su amado dios por sobre el hombro.

El gran dios del trueno apretó el puño, intentando contener su rabia— Míralo por ti misma —mencionó él, logrando crear en el reflejo del agua que había en un enorme jarrón la situación actual que sucedía en la Tierra.

La diosa se acercó al gran jarrón, y allí pudo ser capaz de observar a una joven de cabellos color lavanda corriendo desesperadamente, cruzando sin importarle nada las 12 casas del santuario.

— Pero mira nada más, la pequeña Athena se ha convertido en toda una mujer desde que descendió a la Tierra como una bebé… —exclamó Hera, fingiendo sorpresa por el crecimiento de la joven diosa, pero realmente lo que sentía en su interior era un gran odio y una enorme envidia; en esa era, la muchacha había osado verse mucho más hermosa de lo habitual.

— Eso no es lo que me interesa —respondió el dios, volviendo a mover el agua para que así, la imagen del joven caballero de la constelación de pegaso se viera reflejada en el jarrón.

Al ver al muchacho de cabellos color café y de mirada de igual tonalidad, la diosa Hera no pudo evitar quedar asombrada por la "belleza" que desprendía el muchacho, pocas veces había visto tal parecido en un joven humano.

— Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó ella, denotando en su voz mucho interés, pasando su mano por sobre encima del agua sin tocarlo.

— Ese que ves ahí, es el caballero de pegaso, el guerrero más fiel de Athena —comentó él mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la que era su esposa.

— Oh, es el caballero que derrotó a Hades y Poseidón, ¿no es así? —preguntó ella, haciendo memoria—. El denominado… Asesino de los dioses…

Zeus afirmó con rudeza mientras golpeaba el agua, haciendo que desapareciera la imagen del caballero, lo que Hera llegó a lamentar en demasía, pues lo que sus ojos veían no le desagradaban, a pesar de ser un humano. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, y prefirió seguir con su interrogatorio.

— Y, ¿qué es lo que sucede con esto? —le preguntó ella, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro desnudo del dios.

Soltándose del agarre de su esposa, el dios volvió a su trono y sentándose toscamente. La diosa se acercó de nuevo a él, pero esta vez se mantuvo de pie con los brazos a los costados, viéndolo con una mirada apacible, sin ninguna emoción en ella.

— ¿Entonces…?

— ¿Qué no lo ves Hera? Athena está enamorada, y peor, ¡de un humano que le sirve! —gritó él—. ¡Eso es lo que me tiene molesto!

Hera no pudo evitar suspirar con molestia, de nueva cuenta Zeus estaba mostrando su claro rol de padre celoso. Algo que le molestaba en demasía a la que era considerada una de las más poderosas diosas del Olimpo.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? —le preguntó ella, caminando por el salón, haciendo de cuenta que tenía interés en las estructuras que conformaban el interior del salón.

— Se supone que le ordené a Athena alejarse de ese muchacho para siempre —dijo el dios con mucha molestia—. La vi hace unas horas decirle al humano que lo relevaba de sus labores con ella y que se largara.

— Pero al parecer ella no está cumpliendo con su orden, se veía muy… desesperada por alcanzar algo. O más bien… a alguien… —le dijo susurrante, intentando provocar al gran dios.

Tales palabras hicieron que la sangre de Zeus ardiera, odiaba ver a su hija enamorada, especialmente de un mortal. No, no quería que alguien más tuviera el afecto de su hermosa Athena, esa niña debía pertenecerle sólo a él, el amor que ella tenía debía ser sólo suyo, de su padre.

— Repito mi amado Zeus… ¿Qué es lo que harás? —cuestionó de nueva cuenta la diosa, mientras con sus dedos delineaba las esculturas que allí había. El dios no le respondió, no tenía pensamientos claros en ese momento debido a la rabia que lo inundaba.

¿Por qué su Athena lo hacía enfadar tanto? ¿Qué es lo que buscaba al correr tan desesperadamente? ¿Sería ella capaz de traicionar su trato con él? En dado caso eso le beneficiaba, porque podía asesinar al que había osado robarle el amor de su hija; pero por el otro, tampoco lo hacía ya que eso sólo haría que el semblante de Athena se viera impregnado de tristeza y dolor.

Pero qué encrucijada era la que tenía frente a sí. Esto jamás le había sucedido a él, al dios más poderoso. La duda… nunca había sentido tal cosa en su vida.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía confiar en Athena y permitir que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para finalmente deshacerse del caballero? O quizá…

— Quizás deberías…

La voz de su esposa llamó su atención de nueva cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que sugeriría esta mujer a la que bien se le conocían sus endemoniados celos? Aunque, ¿quién era él para hablar? Si bien era conocido su rabieta de padre celoso extremista.

Viendo de reojo a su esposa y con una mirada de pocos amigos, le preguntó— ¿Qué? Habla de una vez.

— La pequeña Athena no está cumpliendo con su parte del trato, el cual me imagino era para proteger a ese caballero de pegaso —dice mientras se acerca con paso lento a su dios—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—… continúa —le ordena.

Hera sonrió. Ahora tenía toda la atención de su querido dios, y en la situación emocional en la que se encontraba era mucho más fácil de convencerlo para que hiciera su voluntad. Lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Se acercó a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas; acarició su rostro y al acercarse a su oído le susurró:

— Elimina a Pegaso…** para siempre**…

* * *

La soledad que se sentía en ese lugar era increíble sin Marín ahí.

Suspiró con pesadez… ¿A dónde se habría ido? Ella siempre había sido un apoyo para él, le daba buenos consejos, a regañadientes, pero lo hacía. Le hacía mucha falta en ese momento. También Shaina, quien misteriosamente tampoco estaba allí… ¿Se habrían ido juntas? A saber, pero… ¿Para qué?

Agh, definitivamente estar solo hacía que pensara cosas que en ese momento relativamente no importaban mucho.

Volvió a recostarse y quiso pensar en lo que haría después de propinarle ese golpe a Zeus. Quizá visitar a sus amigos en sus respectivos hogares cuando ellos estuvieran allí, o pasar tiempo con Seika y Miho en el orfanato junto con los niños…

Bufó levemente. Como si eso algún día llegase a pasar. Si lograba su cometido, era por demás obvio que no saldría vivo de ahí.

Pero eso no le importaba, tan sólo… quería dejar su huella.

— Ah… Será difícil acostumbrarme a esto… —dijo con pesadez. Estaba dispuesto a dormirse finalmente para terminar la agonía de ese día, pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta se lo impidió.

Se enderezó. ¿Quién sería a estas horas? Ya pasaban de las 10…

El golpeteo sonó varias veces más, sacándolo de su mundo. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta— Ya voy, ya voy… —tomó la perilla de la desgastada puerta y la abrió con lentitud, lo que vio al hacerlo le sorprendió un poco.

— Hola Seiya…

— A-Athena, ¿pero qué…? —fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su garganta.

La joven doncella entendía bien el por qué de su sorpresa, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura un momento, para después volver a tener ese semblante lleno de tristeza— ¿Me permites pasar…?

Tan asombrado había estado que se perdió un instante en la figura que tenía frente a él, hasta que por fin reaccionó— E-Eh, cla-claro, pasa… —dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar—. Aunque realmente no tengo nada que ofrecerle, diosa Athena… —respondió él con formalidad.

— No te preocupes por eso… —le dijo Saori mientras se paseaba por la pequeña habitación, viendo lo poco que allí había, eso incluía los materiales que seguramente Marín había utilizado para entrenar a Seiya hace años, lo que son una espada, cuerdas… látigos… pesas—. _Realmente es una persona estricta tanto con ella misma como seguramente lo fue con Seiya… Pero es una guerrera excelente. Espero que vuelva pronto._

— Athena — llamó él, sacando así a la diosa de sus pensamientos y forzándola a girar su sorprendido rostro hacia él, el cual tenía una mirada llena de confusión—. ¿A qué debo tu visita? Según recuerdo esta mañana me dijiste que ya no querías verme, que me fuera de aquí… —comentó, yendo a sentarse a uno de los bancos de la mesa.

Saori al recordar eso no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en su corazón, sabía bien qué había dicho horas atrás.

— Sé bien lo que te dije esta mañana Seiya… —dijo ella con dolor, posando su vista en la mesa de madera que allí había.

Seiya no supo cómo continuar la conversación, realmente se sentía un poco extraño, supuestamente ella ya no quería verlo cerca de ella y ahora ahí estaba, rompiendo aquella condena que le puso hace unas cuantas horas.

Suspirando con pesadez, habló.

— Espero que no te moleste que esté aquí, pero… me despedía de los chicos y se me hizo de noche y…

— No me molesta para nada Seiya —fue la rápida respuesta de la diosa—. De hecho, me alegra que no te fueras el día de hoy… — le dijo, viendo de reojo al antiguo caballero de pegaso y sagitario.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Seiya no se hizo esperar. La vio un poco confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para cuestionarse eso, la mirada que su bella dama la estaba dando no era como la de la mañana. No se percató en primera instancia, pero sus ojos se encontraban rojos, muy hinchados..

Acaso había estado ¿llorando…?

— Sa-Saori, ¿por qué tienes…? —le preguntó, no percatándose de que la llamó por su nombre.

— ¿Los ojos rojos? Ah, no te preocupes por esto… Estoy bien — le asegura—. Es sólo, que realmente me sentí mal por haberte echado de esa forma… —explicó, no despegando nunca su mirada azul marino de sus ojos color chocolate, sería de las últimas ocasiones en las que podría verlos, así que… debía aprovechar cada momento para apreciarlos—. Te debo una disculpa, Seiya… Por favor, perdóname —le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Seiya no sabía bien cómo sentirse en ese momento. Su diosa, la dama de sociedad, la mujer que amaba, estaba disculpándose con él por la forma tan fría en que lo había tratado hacía unas cuantas horas atrás, pero era sólo eso, una disculpa, ya que parecía ser que la orden de irse seguía en pie.

Cansado, soltó de nueva cuenta un suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho en el día ya? A saber, pero eso no le importaba en realidad. Miró a la joven mujer que esperaba aún con una reverencia su respuesta. Rápidamente se levantó y se acerca a ella, la tomó de los hombros e hizo que se enderezara.

— Saori, no hace falta que hagas una reverencia —le dice con calma, aún así no soltando los hombros de la dama.

— Pero…

— Escucha, si concuerdo en el hecho de que fuiste un poco dura, y no me explicaste a grandes rasgos lo que te hizo tomar esa decisión más que lo que pasa con Zeus, —explicó — pero es una orden que tú me has dado y tengo pensado acatarla al pie de la letra… Por lo que no hace falta que te disculpes, al menos no haciéndome una reverencia a mí, que no soy más que un simple humano… —dijo esto último de forma susurrante.

Saori, quien nuevamente tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, tomó con sus manos el rostro de Seiya, lo que llamó la atención del antiguo caballero.

— No digas eso Seiya… Tú no eres un simple humano y lo sabes muy bien… —le dice.

— Ahora que ya no soy un caballero, ¿qué más me queda Saori? Mi única misión, el único propósito de mi vida era el de protegerte, cuidarte… Eso era lo que me diferenciaba de cualquier humano, el privilegio de poder ser tu guardián, además de… bueno, tú sabes —mencionó con un leve sonrojo, desviando un poco la mirada y finalmente soltándola de los hombros—. Pero eso ya no importa ahora, todo ha terminado, vuelvo a ser una persona normal como cualquier otra.

— Pero Seiya… —intentó decir la joven, pero se vio bruscamente interrumpida por él.

— Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir… Creo que será mejor que te vayas… Harás menos dolorosa mi partida mañana —comentó con la voz entrecortada, apretando los puños, aún con la mirada desviada.

Saori tuvo que ahogar el sollozo que quería salir de su garganta debido a la situación tan pesada entre ellos. Jamás imagino que sería así de difícil cerrar el ciclo entre los dos, pensó que sería más sencillo, pero se equivocó, lamentablemente volvió a errar.

Pero aún con todo y ese dolor que estaba sintiendo dentro de su corazón, estaba dispuesta a soportar la indiferencia de Seiya con tal de intentar que las cosas terminaran bien.

— Seiya —llamó con determinación.

El joven dirigió su mirada hacia la doncella que tenía frente a sí, pero al hacerlo, sintió cómo es que unos suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos y unos brazos cruzarse por detrás de su cuello.

Estupefacto, esa era la palabra para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento. Sus ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos, incapaces de creer que de nueva cuenta, su doncella había dado un giro inesperado a la situación que ocurría entre los dos. Ahora si no entendía nada, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué en la mañana le decía todo aquello y ahora se comportaba de esta forma?

Si, ya sabía que Zeus lo odiaba y sólo lo estaba protegiendo pero, ¿es que acaso Saori decidió enfrentar a su padre y defender el amor que ella siente? ¿Qué era?

Más mucho tiempo no tuvo de pensar, pues en cuestión de segundos se vio regresando el beso que la joven dama le dio por cuenta propia. La unión de sus labios fue simple, sólo mantuvieron el contacto… así como la primera vez.

Se separaron después de unos cuantos segundos y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y de manera simultánea una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos, la cual fue rápidamente borrada cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez demostrando más necesidad que veces anteriores.

Saori sabía que con esta acción la situación sería más complicada de manejar, pero no podía evitarlo, si iba a alejarse de él por completo tenía que terminar bien, aprovechar cualquier momento que pudiera al lado de Seiya, besarlo aunque fuera la última vez.

Los labios de Saori se entreabrieron un poco, permitiéndole a Seiya profundizar un poco más el beso. Los dos se entregaron a este con todo lo que tenían para dar. Las manos temblorosas del antiguo caballero de pegaso y sagitario se posaron en la espalda de la joven, apretándola más a él, queriendo sentirla, asegurarse de que era lo que estaba pasando y no un sueño.

Aquel beso los estaba llevando más lejos de lo que alguna vez creyeron que lo haría, debía terminar… no podían permitir que las cosas fueran más lejos. Poco a poco la intensidad con la que habían estado besándose fue disminuyendo hasta concluir con una serie de besos suaves y traviesos que cada uno depositaba en los labios del otro mientras sus ojos se volvían a encontrar y sus corazones comenzaban a recuperar su ritmo normal.

— Te amo Seiya… Jamás olvides eso, nunca… ¿Me entendiste? —le preguntó con firmeza, habiendo recuperado un poco la respiración—. Jamás te perdonaré si lo haces…

Seiya, quien finalmente había logrado mantener tranquila su respiración al menos un poco le responde— ¿Por qué me haces esto Saori…? —le preguntó en susurro, no soltando en ningún momento a la joven doncella.

Saori bajó un poco la mirada, triste, pero… tenía que hacerlo, tenía que explicarle mejor la situación.

— Quiero que terminemos bien… Que nos recordemos con cariño y no con tristeza o rabia —le dice.

— Yo jamás podría recordarte con rabia… aunque no puedo asegurarte mucho lo de la tristeza —le responde, desanimado por saber que pronto dejarían de verse—. Saori, ¿no hay otra forma de solucionar esto? Tiene que haber algo que no me fuerce a alejarme de ti…

Saori, triste, niega con la cabeza— Lo siento Seiya, esta es la única forma. Entiende que no quiero que nada malo te pase, es mejor para ti el estar alejado de mí para que puedas vivir y tener una vida normal…

— Pero entiende que yo no quiero una vida normal…

— Lo sé Seiya, pero no quiero arriesgarte. Zeus es un dios muy poderoso —le responde—. Si él quisiera podría matar a todos mis caballeros de un sólo golpe. Entiende que no es lo que quiero para ti, y por eso es mejor que nos alejemos el uno del otro.

Entendía, sabía bien porque lo hacía, pero… — Pero yo te amo Saori…

— Yo te amo también a ti Seiya, y esto me duele más de lo que te puedes imaginar… No sabes el gran coraje que tuve que tener para hablarte así en la mañana. Si no lo hubiera hecho de esa forma jamás habrías cedido a entregar tu armadura e irte de aquí…

El silencio reinó entre ellos unos cuantos segundos antes de que Seiya abrazara con más fuerza a Saori, logrando así que su boca quedara al ras del oído de la muchacha— ¿Y qué te ha pensar que me iré ahora?

Saori no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al escuchar su voz tan cerca de su oreja. Apretó con fuerza la playera roja del muchacho y apoyó su frente en el hombro de él.

— Lo harás… Ya no eres un caballero, y se supone que no puedes permanecer aquí…

— Sabes que seguir las reglas no se me da muy bien —repitió el en el mismo tono, en la misma posición.

Saori sólo atinó a suspirar un poco, intentando controlarse— Seiya, por favor…

Alejándose de su oreja y riendo levemente por lo nerviosa que podía sentir a Saori entre sus brazos, alzó el rostro de su amada diosa y pudo ver el sonrojado rostro de la heredera Kido. Hermoso, simplemente precioso…

Acarició con cariño su mejilla y le dijo— Está bien, me iré… Pero cúmpleme un último capricho… —le pidió en susurro.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó de forma susurrante.

Acercando de nueva cuenta sus labios a los de ella, dejando solamente unos cuantos milímetros de distancia, le responde— Quédate conmigo esta noche —le dice, robándole un leve beso—. Sólo… acompáñame, no haremos nada más… —le dijo, besando levemente su mejilla.

La propuesta simplemente era tentadora, pero no sabía si aceptarla. Se supone que ella era Athena, una diosa virgen, y pasar la noche con un hombre crearían muchos rumores sobre ella.

Pero… el mismo Seiya había dicho que no pasaría nada fuera de lo normal, sólo buscaba aprovechar los últimos momentos que tendrían juntos. A final de cuenta sería sólo eso, ¿no? Lo que pasara después de su partida ya sería otra historia, el que nada debe nada teme, ¿no es así?

Suspiro contra el cuello de Seiya con pesadez, cansada ya de pensar. Alzó su rostro y dirigió sus labios a los de él, buscando unirlos nuevamente. Disfrutaría los últimos instantes que tenía con él antes de que se marchara, no podían recriminarle o negarle aquello, pues a final de cuentas cumpliría con su palabra.

Estuvieron a punto de fundirse en un nuevo beso, cuando de pronto una fuerte cosmo energía los alertó y separaron sus rostros bruscamente, fijando su mirada en un punto de la cabaña por la cual podían sentir aquel enorme cosmos.

No se movieron ni un solo milímetro de sus lugares, estaban muy atentos a esa cosmo energía que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande. Pero de pronto…

— ¡CUIDADO! —se escuchó gritar.

Todo fue en cámara lenta:

Un empujón.

El choque contra la mesa.

Un grito desgarrador.

El choque de un cuerpo cayendo en el suelo toscamente.

Sangre…

En shock. Así se encontraba en esos momentos mientras veía cómo es que una enorme cantidad de sangre brotaba del cuerpo de su ser amado. La vista comenzó a nublársele, las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas una tras otra sin darle tregua alguna.

Intentó gritar, decir su nombre, pero no pudo… Tenía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía y eso le frustraba mucho. Tragó con dificultad para poder recuperar su voz y poder nombrar al amor de su vida, pero simplemente le fue imposible. Se acercó con lentitud a su cuerpo mal herido y lo tomó entre sus brazos y observó mejor su rostro…

Estaba perdiendo su color… y por demás, su cosmos estaba desvaneciéndose…

En ese momento… estaba perdiendo a la persona más importante de su vida, la única a la que amó, ama y podría amar jamás.

Se apegó a su cuerpo y lloró, y al final pudo producir un sonido gracias al llanto:

— ¡NO…!

Un grito desgarrador debido a la pérdida del ser amado.

* * *

**Suki: **Estem… ¿Ups? N-No me van a matar, ¿verdad que no? No, yo sé que no, yo sé que me quieren mucho y que esperan ver qué va a pasar, ¿verdad? Ejejeje… Bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, los trolee de nueva cuenta. Ahora si abiertamente les digo, faltan dos más. Así que preparados. Quiero agradecer a Andy Elric –escritora del fandom de Pokémon y una buenísima amiga- por haberme beteado el fic hasta la página 9.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	4. Dolor del Destino

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

_**El Dolor del Destino**_

**Capítulo 4: **Dolor del destino

— _¿Eliminar a Pegaso? —preguntó el gran regente de los cielos._

_Hera, quien se había alejado de su esposo y a la vez hermano, asintió firmemente ante la interrogante del dios supremo— Esa es la única opción que se me ocurre para que Athena entre en razón y empiece a comportarse como la diosa que es._

_El dios más poderoso de todos los dioses del Olimpo consideró lo que su esposa le estaba diciendo. ¿Sería esa la mejor opción? ¿Realmente tendría que llegar a ese extremo? No es que realmente no quisiera hacerlo, estaba… muy tentado a a eliminar al ser que había sido capaz de cautivar el corazón de su Athena; pero… si lo hacía, seguramente su hija rompería en llanto debido a lo importante que ese caballero era para ella, y eso no era algo que él quisiera ver. Además de que habían hecho un trato…_

_Pero esta parecía haber roto aquel pacto que hizo con él sobre alejarse completamente del caballero de bronce. Se supone que su hija era una mujer de palabra, ¿qué habría pasado en esta ocasión para que rompiera dicho trato?_

— _Consideraría que no lo pensaras tanto, esposo mío —habló Hera, llamando la atención del supremo dios del Olimpo—. Nuestra pequeña Athena ya ha alcanzado su objetivo… —dijo viendo el jarrón con agua de nueva cuenta, la imagen aún no se había desvanecido. El gran dios se puso de pie y se acercó al jarro que contenía el líquido que servía como espejo para ver lo que sucedía. _

_Y fue entonces que la vio, ahí con él… apretada a él y compartiendo un intenso beso con el ex-caballero de sagitario y pegaso, quien se supone ella había exiliado del santuario, alejándolo así de su lado para siempre en esa vida._

_Una furia enorme comenzó a crecer en Zeus, realmente estaba molesto, deseaba eliminar a ese hombre de la faz de la tierra. No había nada más que anhelara en ese momento._

— _Pegaso… —pensó para sí Zeus mientras apretaba sus manos y formaba unos enormes puños, los cuales temblaban debido a la presión que este ejercía en ellas. _

_La diosa Hera se percató de la expresión en los ojos de su esposo y no pudo evitar sonreír complacidamente. Estaba logrando su objetivo. Si su dios eliminaba a ese humano, Athena sufriría… y no había nada más que ella deseara más que verla sufrir, observar su rostro siendo poseído por la desdicha y la desolación…_

_Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Zeus y habló…_

— _Hazlo… Elimina a Pegaso para siempre… —susurró en su oído de forma demandante, muy convincente._

_Y siendo dominado por la rabia, el dios del trueno alzó uno de sus brazos y de la nada un enorme y poderoso rayo apareció en su mano, el cual fue sujetado con una fuerza infinita debido a la molestia y celos que en ese momento el dios regente de todos los dioses existentes sentía. _

_Miró una vez más la escena que el agua les mostraba, esa en donde estaban por darse nuevamente un beso los amantes, y ahí, estalló. _

_Lanzó al agua el enorme rayo y este traspasó infinidad de años luz a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, para así aparecer cerca del santuario y alertar a Saori y a Seiya, quienes se vieron interrumpidos por la cosmo energía que el rayo invisible de Zeus producía._

_Y fue entonces que sucedió…_

— _¡CUIDADO! _

Sus ojos no podían dejar de soltar lágrimas mientras sostenía su cuerpo, el cual poco a poco iba perdiendo su calor. Cada vez que le dedicaba una mirada a su rostro, este se veía cada vez más y más pálido, su cálida cosmo energía también iba disminuyendo…

No, esto no era lo que se supone debía suceder… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre había algo que les impedía estar juntos? Maldita la hora en que su destino fue escrito...

Abrazó con más fuerza al ser que era su razón de existir y volvió a llorar amargamente, no sabía qué más hacer…

— No llores… —le dijo con voz débil—. Me parte el corazón… oírte así…

Abrazándose más al amor de su vida sin responder nada mientras seguía llorando… ¿Qué más podía hacer? El hospital más cercano estaba a unas cuantas horas de allí, y el recorrido no sería favorable para la profunda herida que el ataque le provocó, el cual por demás logró que sus ropas se mancharan de sangre debido a la enorme cantidad que esta salió de su herida.

_¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Por Dios qué puedo hacer! Mi cosmo no podrá ayudarle a curar esa herida… Por la cantidad de sangre puedo intuir que es extremadamente profunda, casi puedo jurar que lo que sea que fuera, atravesó su estomago por completo… _

_Maldición, no sé qué hacer… _

_No es justo…_

* * *

El rostro de Hera se veía complacido, un resultado un poco rudo y tosco para su forma de ejecutar las cosas y algo que realmente no esperaba pero… no se podía quejar, de una u otra forma, ella estaba contenta con el resultado.

— Athena… —susurró el dios.

Hera miró de soslayo al gran dios que se encontraba a su lado, y la mirada que estaba vio en su rostro no le sorprendió para nada, de hecho le causó más gracia, pero no podía demostrarlo tal cual, sino, ella también se vería afectada por el estado emocional de su esposo.

Como pudo, cambió la expresión de su rostro a una más serena y volvió a hablar— Espero que con esto, Athena entienda su lugar… Me parte el corazón verla sufrir pero… creo que no había mejor forma de solucionar las cosas… —dijo ella, viendo con falsa tristeza la imagen que el agua les daba.

Espero con paciencia la respuesta de su esposo, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un completo y total silencio. Giró su rostro hacia él y se vio completamente sola, el dios había desaparecido del salón principal de todo el Olimpo.

Una nueva sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se cruzó de brazos. Realmente estaba contenta, no podía pedir mejor final para esta historia de amor que Athena y Pegaso estaba protagonizando.

— No es por nada Athena… Pero una buena historia de amor no es buena sin un final inesperado como este… —comentó para sí misma, sentándose en el descansa brazos del trono mientras continuaba viendo la agonía que se vivía en la Tierra—. Honestamente, no sé cómo es que has llegado a amar tanto a los humanos, pero me puedo dar una idea de qué fue lo que le viste al Pegaso de esta era… —dijo susurrante—. No tienes malos gustos querida hijastra, de verdad que no… —aceptó, antes de que una sonora carcajada saliera de su garganta.

Realmente, para ella, este sí que era un espectáculo digno de verse.

* * *

A pesar de que afuera de la pequeña cabaña todo estaba en calma, dentro de ella era todo lo contrario. Simplemente la paz no podía ser encontrada debido al inmenso dolor que ambos corazones sentían. De nueva cuenta estaban siendo separados, y ni siquiera habían podido disfrutar al máximo el amarse el uno al otro.

Sin duda alguna, los dioses los odiaban.

— Tengo frío… —susurró con debilidad.

Aquella frase logró que saliera de sus pensamientos. Finalmente, siendo capaz de controlarse un poco se separó de su cuerpo, y con una mirada llena de dolor habló por fin.

— ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —gritó con desesperación, olvidándose de lo demás.

La victima abrió sus ojos con pesar y le dedicó una débil sonrisa, mientras que con mucha dificultad alzaba su mano y tocaba su rostro con suavidad— Porque era lo mejor, así… tus preocupaciones desaparecerán, tu dolor también…

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó con molestia—. ¡¿Cómo voy dejar de sufrir si te vas de mi lado?! —cristalinas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Tomó la mano que estaba apoyada en su rostro con la propia y la apretó más a su mejilla, mientras que dejaba correr sus lágrimas sin importarle si alguien los veía o no debido a todo el escándalo que estaba haciendo.

Era muy probable que los demás caballeros o los guerreros que se encontraran cerca se asomaran… Aquellas cabañas no eran precisamente muy buenas para la privacidad.

— Por favor, no llores por mí…. —le pide—. Si lo haces, no podré irme con tranquilidad… —le dice, con una débil sonrisa—. Además… esto es lo que yo siempre quise… poder protegerte, cuidar de tu vida…

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, dejando así más lágrimas correr por sus mejillas— Pero yo no quería esto… Te dije muchas veces que no te arriesgaras por mí, que estaba bien nuestra vida como estaba… —su voz comenzaba a volverse traicionera, parecía querer perderse en su garganta—. ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso…? —le pregunta, dejando que sus miradas se perdieran en la del otro.

No sabiendo bien qué decirle, lo único que atina a hacer es reír levemente a pesar del dolor— Lo siento…

— Un lo siento no cambia nada Saori. Estás… muriendo —le dijo él, siendo casi siendo incapaz de pronunciar la última palabra.

Pero antes de que siquiera la joven de cabellos lavanda pudiera responder algo, una nueva presencia en la habitación se hizo presente. Tanto Seiya como Saori vieron hacia la entrada de la cabaña, y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la visita que en ese momento no podía ser más inoportuna.

— ¿Qui-Quién eres…? —preguntó Seiya, aferrándose más al cuerpo de Saori, buscando protegerlo, no importándole que sus ropas se mancharan de sangre de igual menra.

— Padre… —susurró Saori con debilidad.

Ante aquella respuesta, Seiya no pudo evitar sorprenderse y quedarse mudo por unos instantes. Ese ser tan parecido a Mitsumasa Kido era… ¿Zeus? ¿El dios de dioses? ¿El más poderoso de todo el Olimpo?

¿El padre… de Athena, de su Saori?

— Athena… ¿qué has hecho? —le preguntó él, no prestándole mucha atención a Seiya en ese momento. Se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló frente a ella—. Explícame por qué has protegido a este humano…

Saori, quien apenas y podía mantener su respiración estable debido a la herida que cruzaba su estomago, respondió lo único que podía responder:

— Porque lo amo, padre…

Seiya no pudo evitar desviar un momento la mirada debido a la confesión de Saori, pero en vez de concentrarse en controlar el sonrojo que cubría su rostro, posó su mirada sobre Zeus, en ese dios que él tanto detestaba, pero que en estos momentos eso no importaba.

— Si eres su padre, entonces sálvala… —le dijo Seiya al dios, logrando así captar su atención—. ¡Si tanto dolor te causa verla así, entonces sálvala! —le gritó con desespero.

— Seiya, detente… —pidió Saori, quien había posado su débil mirada en su caballero.

Zeus no despegó su mirada del muchacho. Odio. Eso es lo que había en la mirada del dios, y Seiya podía ver ese sentimiento en sus peculiares ojos. Pero eso no importaba en estos momentos, incluso su juramento de plantarle un golpe en la cara no valía nada ahora mismo, él sólo quería salvar a Saori, verla bien… Eso era todo lo que quería.

— Fuiste tú quien debió morir…—susurró el dios poniéndose de pie—. Mi rayo iba contra ti —volvió a decir con furia—. ¡Es tu culpa que mi hija esté así, porque te ama tanto es que ella está muriendo ahora! —le grita con odio—. ¡De haberte ido una vez ella te lo ordenó nada de esto estaría pasando!

Seiya, quien no dejaba de pegar cada vez más a Saori a su cuerpo no dijo nada. Realmente el dios tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo frente a él, no delante de la deidad que más detestaba en esos instantes por todo lo que los había hecho sufrir a Saori y a él desde la época del mito.

Las miradas tanto del dios como del ex-caballero se cruzaron; aguamarina y chocolate se enfrentaron duramente. Ambos amaban a la joven que yacía en los brazos del muchacho luchando por mantenerse un poco más con vida, y no estaban dispuestos a perder su amor.

* * *

— Una guerra de celosos… Santo cielo, qué divertido es esto… —rió Hera desde el descansa brazos, ella no había dejado de observar la situación en ningún momento.

— ¿Qué es lo que le parece tan gracioso, señora Hera? —preguntó una melodiosa voz.

Hera despegó por un momento la vista del jarrón, y así pudo ver a una hermosa doncella de melena rubia y bellos ojos dorados. Una diosa que ella reconoció de inmediato— Artemisa, diosa de la luna… Hija de Zeus y Leto… ¿A qué debemos tu preciosa visita a los aposentos de tu poderoso padre? —preguntó Hera con aburrimiento. No le agradaba mucho la presencia de una de las tantas hijas de su esposo, pero esta joven era indudablemente una de las que siempre había apoyado su palabra, por lo que no podía negarle una conversación decente.

La rubia diosa se acercó al trono de su padre y miró a Hera con evidente aburrimiento también.

— ¿En dónde está mi padre? —le preguntó a la otra diosa.

Hera al recordar la situación que se estaba viviendo en la Tierra y pegó sus ojos en el jarrón— Míralo por ti misma, pequeña Artemisa…

La diosa de la luna se vio realmente confundida por la actitud de Hera, pero decidió tan sólo guardar silencio y acercarse al jarrón que tanto interés despertaba en la diosa suprema, que además de ser su madrastra, era su tía, ya que era hermana de su padre.

Una vez estuvo al lado de la gran deidad, sus dorados ojos se posaron sobre el agua y allí pudo ver la trágica escena que Hera parecía ver con gozo. Más a diferencia de su madrastra, Artemisa vio con sorpresa todo aquello.

— Es mi padre y… Athena… —susurró la deidad virgen—. Y además uno de sus caballeros.

Hera asintió sin quitar la mirada del espectáculo— Así es, querida Artemisa, estamos presenciando una escena poco usual. Tu padre Zeus, mostrando toda su divinidad frente a un insignificante humano, tan sólo porque su hija predilecta… se está muriendo… —soltó ella con una carcajada.

Artemisa seguía observando la situación. Jamás se había llevado de las mil maravillas con Athena, su hermana menor, pero tampoco le hacía gracia verla a punto de morir y que para colmo, su madrastra estuviera feliz por ello.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que su padre se hubiese presentado frente a un humano. Le hubiera sido más sencillo tele-transportar a Athena para ayudarla a sanar. Pero cuando vio cómo su hermana sostenía las ropas del humano entendió que la situación no era como parecía.

— ¿Quién hirió a Athena, señora Hera? —le preguntó, viéndola de reojo—. ¿A caso habrá sido usted? —le preguntó dubitativa. Era bien sabido por todos que Hera odiaba a cada uno de los hijos de Zeus, incluso a ella, pero por alguna extraña razón… con ella era más cordial que con los demás.

Y sin duda alguna, Athena, era la hija que ella más odiaba.

Hera la miró de soslayo a Artemisa y rió nuevamente— Por supuesto que no cariño, fue tu mismísimo padre quien cometió ese error. Y ahora lo está pagando caro…

Ante tales palabras, Artemisa volvió a fijar sus orbes doradas sobre el jarrón para ver el desenlace de tal trágica escena.

* * *

La batalla que las mirada de Zeus y Seiya sostenían podía ser eterna, pero fue la misma joven de mirada azulada la que decidió dar fin a dicho enfrentamiento.

— Ya basta, padre… Seiya… —habló finalmente Saori, intentando por todos los medios no perder el aliento.

— ¡Saori / Athena! —gritaron ambos.

Saori sostuvo con fuerza la playera roja de Seiya se enderezó un poco, provocando que la herida se abriera más y le provocara más dolor, además de hacer que el sangrado aumentara, lo que naturalmente asustó al joven de mirada chocolate.

— ¡Por favor no te muevas…! —le rogó.

— Padre… —habló Saori, haciendo de cuenta que Seiya no le dirigió la palabra. El dios al escuchar su nombre posó sus ojos sobre su hija—. Padre… Seiya no… es culpable de nada —comenzó ella—. Fui yo, la que vino a verlo… A explicarle… de mejor manera las cosas…

Zeus, quien la observaba con seriedad le respondió— Ese no fue nuestro trato Athena.

— Nuestro, trato fue… que me alejaría de él… —empezó a decir—, que no volvería a verlo después de explicarle las cosas… Eso iba a hacer… —dijo ella—. Pero, no me supe, explicar bien… Y fue por eso, que vine a dejar todo, en claro, para que… todo, quedara aclarado… Ugh…

— Saori… —susurró el antiguo caballero.

— Pero te adelantaste… y pensaste mal de mi… Quisiste matar a Seiya… y eso es algo que jamás te iba a permitir… —volvió a decir, las fuerzas estaba yéndosele del cuerpo, le quedaba poco tiempo.

Zeus para ese momento estaba un poco más calmado, pero realmente se veía mucho dolor en sus ojos. Volvió a agacharse para poder ver mejor a su hija y alzó una de sus manos.

— Aún puedo salvarte… Te llevaré al Olimpo… —le dijo él, evadiendo completamente la reacción que el rostro de Seiya reflejó ante tales palabras. El caballero protector de Athena no estaba muy feliz por la idea de que Zeus se llevara a su más precioso tesoro lejos de él….

Pero sabía que era la única manera de salvarla, si él se la llevaba… seguramente estaría mucho mejor en el Olimpo. Y así cuando ella quisiera volver podría hacerlo, pero claro, no estando él más en el santuario.

— Vamos hija, es hora de irnos —con cuidado intentó tomar a Saori de los brazos de Seiya, quien aún a pesar de no querer hacerlo aflojó el agarre para que el dios pudiera cargarla. Pero sorpresivo fue para los dos el hecho de que Saori se apegara más a la ropa de Seiya, negando deliberadamente la ayuda de su padre—. A-Athena…

Saori negó levemente mientras su rostro dejaba ver una mueca de dolor infinita. No estaba dispuesta a irse, no lo haría. Si alguna vez quiso tener una prueba de que podía llegar a ser una humana… una mujer como todas a pesar de su condición de diosa, esta era, poder morir en los brazos del hombre que amaba era lo mejor que los dioses podían concederle…

Bueno, todos menos su padre, quien evidentemente no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

— No quiero…

— Sa-Saori, vamos… —alentó Seiya—. Ve con él, estarás mejor así… —le rogó.

Saori volvió a negar con la cabeza— No quiero, Seiya. Esta es… la primera vez que… —se detiene para poder tomar una bocanada de aire—, me siento como una mujer…. —confesa, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres en la habitación.

— Pero Saori…

— Athena…

— ¡Ya dije que no…! —exclamó Saori con dificultad, logrando así que, por su esfuerzo, la herida se abriera más. Zeus, impotente, se alejó un poco de su hija. Estos eran sus momentos finales, y sólo porque era ella… le daría un poco de privacidad con el hombre que él más odiaba.

Saori respiró con dificultad, le estaba empezando a hacer mucha falta. Realmente había sido un milagro que siguiera con vida hasta ese momento. Seiya podía sentir cómo es que ella batallaba para inhalar oxigeno, su cuerpo mismo se lo decía.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales habían parado un momento cuando Zeus llegó a su hogar, debido a que sabía que su fin estaba cerca y por la impotencia que sentía de convencer a Saori… ella siempre había sido extremadamente terca y caprichosa cuando de alguna decisión suya se trataba; a pesar de haberse ablandado y ser un poco más abierta a las opiniones de los demás… había ocasiones en las que su actitud de niña salía a flote, como ahora…

Pero esa era la Saori de la que él se había enamorado…

— Seiya… —llamó la joven, sacando así al muchacho de sus pensamientos. Posó sus chocolaticos ojos sobre su pálido rostro y la miró con atención. Ella sólo le dedicó otra débil sonrisa—. Seiya, quiero agradecerte… todo lo que, me has dado —empezó con dificultad—. Todos estos, años que pasé contigo… desde que éramos unos niños, fueron, muy bonitos…

Escuchar esas palabras le dio justo en el corazón del moreno. No, se estaba despidiendo.

— ¡No, detente…! ¡No te despidas Saori! —le rogó desesperado, su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza debido a lo que estaba presenciando.

Pareciendo no haberlo escuchado, siguió hablando con debilidad— Seiya, ¿sigues ahí…? Está más, obscuro de lo que, recuerdo… No te veo… —pronunció ella con temblor en la voz. Alzó una de sus manos con inmenso esfuerzo, como queriendo alcanzar o encontrar algo que le dijera que Seiya estaba cerca. El moreno tomó entonces su mano con fuerza y ella sonrió—. Aquí estás…

— Si… Aquí estoy… —susurró él con voz quebradiza, más lágrimas caían de sus orbes cafés.

Saori suspiró con dificultad pero jamás dejó de sonreír— Seiya, prométeme, que vivirás… —le suplicó—. Júrame que… serás, feliz… —rogó ella, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ya vacíos ojos azulados.

¿Ser feliz? ¿Sin ella? Eso era mucho pedir. Seiya no estaba seguro de que pudiera cumplir aquella petición, cosa que siempre intentaba, pero esto era demasiado.

¿Por qué tenía que pedirle algo tan imposible como ser feliz sin ella a su lado? De nuevo el lado egoísta de Saori salía a flote, pero esta vez no tenía pensado indagar mucho en eso, tan sólo… lo único que haría sería aprovechar esos últimos momentos que los dioses le estaban dando a su lado…

— Seiya, prométemelo… —volvió a rogarle con angustia en su rostro.

A pesar de que Saori no lo veía, Seiya asintió y sonrió con debilidad— Te lo prometo…

Gracias a esa respuesta, Saori pudo curvear nuevamente sus labios— Gracias… Seiya, te a-mo…

La mano que sostenía el caballero de pronto se volvió más pesada de lo usual, y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta… de que la joven que sostenía en sus brazos yacía con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos levemente entreabiertos; una imagen… que nunca quiso ver en su vida.

Con cuidado dejó la mano de Saori en el suelo y se encargó de cerrarle sus ojos, para que así diera la impresión al menos, de que finalmente descansaba después de tantas batallas… con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios.

La abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba amargamente, se sentía peor que cuando perdía alguna batalla o un dios lo dejaba casi moribundo en el suelo cuando intentaba rescatar a su diosa de sus malignas manos. El dolor que ahora estaba sintiendo, no tenía comparación a ningún otro. La mujer que amaba había muerto, se había ido de su lado… y sólo por protegerlo, cosa que se suponía debía ser al revés.

— Athena… —susurró Zeus, no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar en ese momento.

* * *

— Así que, finalmente se murió… —concluyó la diosa más poderosa del Olimpo—. Finalmente, esa chiquilla se fue, para siempre…

Artemisa, quien no se había alejado de su lado se quedó observando la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Se lo había dicho, ella se lo había advertido a Athena cuando la visitó en aquella ocasión para pedir su ayuda para salvar precisamente a ese caballero por el que ahora dio su vida…

Miró a su madrasta de reojo pero no dijo nada. Seguía sin creer que tanto odio hubiera en su corazón como para alegrarse de tal forma por la muerte de uno de los suyos. ¿Qué no entendía que la vida de un dios era sumamente importante?

Ahora que recordaba… Se suponía que Athena era una diosa, lo que equivale a ser inmortal… incluso si su cuerpo humano muere ella regresaría al Olimpo. Pero lo que dijo Hera la dejó con la duda…

— ¿Por qué Athena no ha aparecido? Su cuerpo humano murió… Debería estar ya de vuelta en el Olimpo —dijo la diosa de la luna, llamando la atención de Hera, quien al procesar bien la pregunta de la deidad se echó a reír de nueva cuenta, logrando enfadar un poco a Artemisa—. ¿Qué es lo que le parece tan gracioso, señora Hera?

La diosa se calmó un poco en pos de explicarle a la deidad de la luna, lo que acababa de hacer su querido padre con su pequeña hermana— Ah, mi pequeña Artemisa, deberás esforzarte más de ahora en adelante para ser la favorita de tu padre.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo primero que atinó a decir la rubia—. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —interrogó—. Eso es imposible además, todos sabemos que la hija predilecta de mi gran padre es Athe-…

— Athena ya no existe —interrumpió abruptamente.

Artemisa se quedó callada, las palabras de su madrastra… definitivamente eran de difícil procesamiento. Cerró sus ojos con lentitud e intentó encontrarle la lógica a lo que acaba de escuchar.

— Señora Hera… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso…?

Los labios de Hera se curvearon mucho más, logrando así mostrar una sínica sonrisa— Pues verás…

* * *

Lloró y lloró fuertemente durante los siguientes minutos, no había nada que pudiera tranquilizarlo, había perdido la luz de su vida, su motivo de ser… lo que lo mantenía con vida. Aquella existencia que él mismo se había hecho la promesa de cuidar y proteger lo había dejado…

… se había ido.

— Saori, Saori… —dijo en susurros, intentando tranquilizarse, cosa que parecía imposible.

Se alejó un poco de ella y plantó un leve beso en su frente antes de pasar uno de sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de la joven y cargarla, llevándola hacia la pequeña cama que hasta hace un rato él ocupaba.

La dejó con cuidado en su cama y puso con cuidado sus manos sobre su estomago, cubriendo lo mejor posible la herida mortal que había acabado con su vida en cuestión de minutos. Se dedicó a observarla por unos cuantos segundos, ahí tendida, sin hacer movimiento alguno… Desde la batalla con Abel jamás imaginó presenciar esa imagen de nuevo…

Pegó su cabeza sobre el brazo inerte de la joven y sollozó.

— Respóndeme algo… —habló Seiya con voz molesta.

Zeus, quien estaba de espaldas al pegaso, le respondió tajante:

— ¿Qué quieres, humano?

El mismo Seiya se sorprendió, no pensó que el mismísimo dios de los cielos se dignara a responder, tajante… pero responder a final de cuentas. Lo miró por sobre su hombro con sus rojos ojos, los cuales estaban irritados por tanto llorar, y preguntó lo que esperaba al menos le diera un alivio a su alma…

— Saori… Athena… ¿Ya se encuentra en el Olimpo…? —si la respuesta que Zeus le daba era la que deseaba, entonces la posibilidad de verla de nueva cuenta era muy probable, ya que él estaba destinado a protegerla por toda la eternidad, no importaba en qué era, en qué época… él siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Dicha interrogante sólo logró que Zeus finalmente bajara la cabeza y apretara sus puños con fuerza. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por el moreno.

El dios supremo soltó un suspiro y respondió: — Athena… ya no existe, ni volverá a existir en cualquier otra era que venga a partir de ahora…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó levantándose rápidamente—. Explícate… —exigió el antes caballero mientras se acercaba a Zeus.

— Athena… por culpa de mi rayo… su existencia…. fue eliminada para siempre, ella no volverá a poner un pie en el Olimpo, ni en esta Tierra… JAMÁS.

Nada más terminó de hablar y sintió cómo es que el muchacho lo giraba con brusquedad y le plantó un fuerte golpe en su rostro, quedando este ladeado y dejando ver cómo un poco de sangre corría de su boca. La sorpresa en los ojos del regente de los cielos era notoria, ¿cómo no se percato de la presencia del muchacho detrás de él?

Sin duda alguna, la muerte de su hija, su error, le estaba cobrando caro.

— Espero… que estés contento Zeus… —le dijo Seiya con mucha rabia y lagrimas en sus ojos—. Gracias a ti, ambos hemos perdido lo más valioso que tenemos en nuestras vidas… La agonía que viviremos por su ausencia será eterna…

Zeus tan sólo escuchaba las palabras del pegaso, no teniendo intensiones de moverse un solo centímetro.

— Este es nuestro castigo. El mío, por amarla más de lo debido, por anhelarla más de lo que se me tenía permitido… —confiesa él, alejando su puño del rostro del dios—. Y el tuyo… —se gira y se dirige de nuevo al lado de Saori—. Y el tuyo, ser un padre celoso… que no le permitió a su hija encontrar la felicidad —y dicho esto no volvió a hablar y se centró en observar el cuerpo de Saori. Buscó algún pañuelo entre sus ropas o sus cosas, y al encontrarlo se dedicó a limpiar los rastros de sangre que había en el rostro de su amada, no quería recordarla manchada de aquel liquido color carmín.

El dios regente de los cielos simplemente guardó silencio mientras observaba aquella escena que él mismo había causado.

Era extraño, se sentía realmente mal por lo que sus ojos le mostraban… Eso jamás había ocurrido con alguno de sus hijos… Bueno, tampoco es que hubiera muerto alguno pero… aquel sentimiento de impotencia… nunca, definitivamente ni uno sólo de su descendencia había logrado causar que el gran Zeus… fuera presa de lo que ellos decían que hacia débiles a los humanos…

Los tan odiados sentimientos humanos conocidos como: El arrepentimiento, el dolor… la tristeza…

Corrió la mirada. No soportaba ver a Athena así, recostada en aquella cama sin la posibilidad de volver a abrir sus ojos. Pensar si quiera que ni siquiera volviera a verla en el Olimpo por su culpa era… desgarrador.

De haber contenido su furia, de esperar a que su hija terminara de despedirse del hombre que ella amaba para no volver a verlo jamás… nada de esto estaría pasando. Si tan...Si tan sólo no hubiera escuchado lo que Hera le dijo….

— Hera… —susurró el gran dios con evidente enojo.

Apretó de nueva cuenta sus puños y su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse. Se dio la vuelta y miró por sobre su hombro al joven al que muchas veces le deseo la muerte.

— Seiya de pegaso —habló, llamando la atención de Seiya. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse de nueva cuenta por unos instantes, antes de que Zeus corriera su mirada de nuevo—. Cumple tu promesa…

Y así tan rápido como llegó, se marchó, dejando a Seiya finalmente sólo con su princesa mientras veía con seriedad el lugar en donde había estado parado el gran dios de todos los cielos, el más poderoso.

Posó de nueva cuenta su mirada en la doncella que dormía ahora para siempre y acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza, procurando no arrancarle ni uno solo en el proceso.

— Te prometo… que intentaré cumplir lo que te prometí… —le susurró con dolor mientras delineaba su rostro con lentitud.

En ese momento sintió cómo es que cinco cosmos se iban acercando a su hogar. Suspiró con pesar y se levantó. Ahora venía lo más difícil para él…

… rememorar todo al contar su historia.

* * *

**Suki: **Ok, ehm. Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 4. Espero que les haya gustado. En sí, este es el final de la historia, pero aún falta un capítulo más; ¿con qué les vendré? No sé. Pero a ver, pregunta: ¿Cuántos pensaron que Seiya fue el herido? ¿Cuántos pensaron que fue Saori? Me gustaría saberlo en sus reviews. Agradezco a todos los que hasta el momento me han dejado uno, por cierto.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	5. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

_**El Dolor del Destino**_

**Capítulo 5: **Epílogo

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, que ayuda a las personas a que las heridas, especialmente las del corazón sanen. Se comenta que es tan poderoso que incluso es capaz de hacer cambiar a las personas, algunas para bien y otras para mal…

La gente le tiene una fe ciega a este suceso, si no han escuchado la frase "El tiempo lo cura todo" no sé dónde han estado o en qué mundo vivieron toda su vida. Pero algo si puedo decirles con respecto a esa teoría…

… no aplica para todos.

Pero, muy a pesar de no creer enteramente en aquel dicho… busco fervientemente poder sanar la herida que aún después de dos años hay en mi corazón, porque eso es lo que ella quería, deseaba verme feliz… vivir una vida común y corriente como todos los seres humanos del planeta…

Me es difícil, pero sólo porque ser ella es que lo intento con tanta fuerza.

— _Saori… te extraño tanto… _

— ¡Oye, Seiya, despierta! —me grita uno de los niños, sacándome finalmente de mis pensamientos, logrando así que pudiera atrapar el balón que Akira me había lanzado—. ¡Buena atrapada!

Sonrío levemente ante el cumplido y les lanzó de nueva cuenta el balón— ¡Tengan más cuidado, fíjense hacia donde patean…! —comienzo a decirles antes de que atrapen el balón— ¡No vaya a ser que le den a una de las ventanas y Miho, Eri o Seika los terminen regañando!

Y pareciendo como si no me escucharan tomaron el balón y se fueron a jugar de nuevo. Estos niños se meterán en problemas en algún punto y poco les importará. Pero bueno, estos niños actualmente son los que me mantienen activo durante el día.

¿Qué fue de los demás después de haberles explicado todo? Una vez que le dimos sepultura a Saori en el cementerio donde estaba su abuelo, todo gracias a la tele-transportación de Kiki pues hubiera sido un enorme problema el poder viajar en esas circunstancias, cada uno decidió re-hacer su vida en sus respectivos "segundos" hogares.

Shiryu se fue a China, a los 5 antiguos picos de Rozan, se casó con Shunrei y hasta donde sé están esperando un hijo. En su tiempo libre se encarga de entrenar a varios niños frente a la cascada, así como el antiguo maestro…

Hyoga regresó a Siberia. Honestamente no sé qué terminó haciendo realmente, nunca me dio una idea… Pero seguramente será algo consiguiente a su religión, siempre ha sido muy devoto.

Shun sé que se fue a estudiar medicina, quería ser doctor desde siempre. Gracias a que Saori dejó en su testamento escrito que si ella fallecía toda su fortuna pasaría a nuestras manos para ayudarnos a salir adelante, él pudo pagar la escuela y estudiar. Es un chico muy inteligente, lo logrará. Supe que Juné se fue con él.

De Ikki no sé nada tampoco. Como siempre es un enigma. Pero ha de estar bien, eso es seguro, es un hombre duro de roer.

Y yo, bueno, terminé siendo el maestro de educación física de los niños en el orfanato. Miho me dijo que necesitaba que alguien les diera clases para que estuvieran en forma, y bueno… no se me dan más cosas que lo deportivo, y me agrada el lugar, así que terminé aceptando. No seré la gran maravilla pero puedo enseñarles por lo menos lo básico.

No sé qué habrá sido de los demás que estaban en el santuario, como Shaina y Marín… Me gustaría saber de ellas, espero que estén bien…

Fijo mi vista en el cielo y mi mente lo único que hace es traerme recuerdos, todos aquellos que pasé a tu lado tanto como caballero, amigo, y… bueno, pareja… si podemos llamarlo así.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me fijé en ti como algo más que una niña mimada, rica y mandona que nos hizo imposible nuestra niñez. Y no me refiero a cuando te salvé de Jamian, sino a cuando fuiste a mi departamento cerca de la bahía a darme la carta del desafío de Ikki.

En esa ocasión, apenas y me percaté, pero después de pensarlo mucho y de ver cómo es que conforme iban pasando los días me di cuenta de que realmente no sólo tú habías ido cambiando poco a poco, sino que también yo también lo hacía.

Pero no fue hasta ese incidente con Jamian en el que de verdad me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba, de lo importante que eras para mí no sólo como mi diosa, sino como la mujer que movía mi vida, que le daba sentido a todo lo que hacía y por lo que vivía. Después lo demás es historia, todos se dieron cuenta de nuestros sentimientos y no había ya más motivos para ocultarlos frente a nuestros amigos por lo menos.

Nuestro amor fue hermoso… a pesar de ser algo prohibido fue bello, lleno de pureza y de devoción. Jamás terminaré de agradecerte el hecho de haberte fijado en alguien tan simple como yo, que no tenía nada más para ofrecerte que su corazón y su dedicación…

Saori, te amo, te extraño y quisiera poder morir y desvanecerme en las estrellas justo ahora para poder alejarme de este enorme sufrimiento interno que me carcome diario, pero…

— ¡Oye, Seiya, ven a jugar con nosotros! —me dijo Makoto, quien lanzó con fuerza la pelota hacia mis pies. Cuando este llega, lo detengo y miro de vuelta a los niños que están frente a mí con una gran sonrisa plantada en sus rostros.

Suspiro levemente, y una enorme sonrisa aparece en mis labios mientras comienzo a patear el balón al acercarme.

— ¡Veamos que tan buenos son niños! —les digo al tiempo en que ya estoy frente a ellos y comienzo a esquivar sus barridas.

… sé que tu deseo es que yo viva y sea feliz; y lo que me hace serlo es velar por el bien de estos niños, que sonrían y puedan vivir prósperamente. Quizás nuestra diosa ya no está con nosotros, pero seguimos siendo caballeros de Athena, y nuestro deber es, a pesar de todo…

¡VELAR POR EL AMOR Y LA PAZ DE LA TIERRA!

— _Nos veremos pronto Saori… Hasta entonces…_

* * *

**Suki: **Y ya, ahora sí se acabó. No más capítulos de esto xD. Les traje el epilogo porque por cuestiones de Saori-Luna y Fuego me di cuenta de que no podía terminarlo así. No es la gran cosa, pero es mejor dejarlo ya así definitivamente.

Aclaro por si las dudas. Saori ya no podrá reencarnar como la Diosa Athena, no podrá pisar el Olimpo tampoco, murió definitivamente, pero eso no impide que después ella y Seiya puedan reunirse en el más allá. ¿Cómo? Eso ya lo dejo a su imaginación xD. Saludos.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
